pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
W/A Enduring Dagger Proper
This build is best used as part of the Physical Support Team, Strength of Honour, Order of Pain as well as Splinter Weapon meet the enchant requirement of the strong lead attacks and make for serious AoE DMG especially when combined with a second player running this build. This page has been created in response to the 'Enduring Dagger' Build already uploaded, which I feel does not realise the potential. Attributes and Skills Enduring Dagger prof=W/A Strength=12+1+1, Dagger=12Fox StrikeLotus StrikeStrikeFangsBlossomEnduranceYourselves!Flail/build Swap SY! For: * Wild Strike For: * To Set-up for Discord, Swap: * * For * * Discord Version (Single Player Version - Use 1 Man Physical Support + 1 Man Discord) prof=W/A Strength=12+1+1, Dagger=12Mantis ThrustLotus StrikeScanFangsBlossomEnduranceYourselves!Flail/build Fox Fangs for: * -Reduces chain potential but adds extra condition for Discord -Setting up for Discord lowers DMG output - with one Off-Hand skill it is harder to spam through the chain, however Asuran Scan & Black Mantis are short recharge set-ups for Discord. The use of this version removes one of the prime counters to the standard version - Blind, in exchange for lower DMG output (via Asuran Scan) Equipment Full Survivor or Knight's to counter lack of shield. Zealous/Vampiric/Sundering Daggers + Defensive Set - All of these. Usage -Standard Version- Get into combat and open with Golden Fox Strike, follow with either off-hand (usually Wild Strike to remove stances) + Dual Attack, this gives enough Adrenaline to activate 'Flail' (should have enough as you launch Death Blossom), once 'Flail' is up, spam through lead attacks to 'Death Blossom' as quickly as possible to activate 'Save Yourselves!'. Best used in the 2 Man Physical Support team, along side a second human running the build, this provides total team coverage of 'Save Yourselves!' and provides both Warriors the +100 Armour half the time. -Enduring Dagger Discord Version- Open with Asuran Scan + Use Black Mantis, target is set-up for discord bomb, follow through with DB + Flail as standard, reapplying Asuran Scan as needed and Black Mantis as needed while chaining through to DB for extra spike on target (Fox Fangs is fastest recharging off-hand and is best choice for reducing bottle neck). Counters Extreme Energy Denail (Ancestor's Visage/Mursaat Tower's), on attack DMG - Empathy, Spiteful Spirit etc. (not exactly a counter, but does inflict heavy DMG). HM AI - every so often a HM mob will constantly kite away, given their 25% increased speed and this build's inability to remove the 33% decreased speed, can make for some annoying situations, usually best at this stage to attack nearest target. Blind (Primarily Affects Standard Version). Heavy Condition + Hex Removal (Discord Version) Variants Variant's include the Enduring Scythe and Axe, small changes in this build mostly revolve around taking another stance to remove flail, ie sprint in place of SY! or Wild Strike. Notes This build is designed to be used alongside the 2 Man Physical Support, but can be used wherever you usually use Enduring Scythe/Axe or variants of those, able to get past typical obstacles - Riposte, Whirling Defence, Ward Against Foes etc. due to anti-block skills. I do not claim Ownership of the teams I mention this build to be used for, only that this build works very well in them. Yes, the lead attacks do have conditional effects based on enchants, and the build does not have it's own enchant, as mentioned before the build is best used in the 2 Man Physical Support where Strength of Honour, as well as Order of Pain and Splinter Weapon all make for the ability to quickly dispatch even the hardest of foes in seconds (Un-blockable + Huge AoE DMG). See also http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:Team_-_Physical_Hero_Team - For the single player. http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:Team_-_2_Man_Physical_Support - For you and a Friend. http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:W/A_Enduring_Dagger - To know how not to do it.